


Omegas 1

by lemon_and_chai



Series: Omegas [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Awkward Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji enter adolescence. Tezuka should have paid more attention during sex ed, instead of thinking it was below him... TezuFuji abo fic inspired by Hatter and His Tea.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Series: Omegas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Omegas do not have periods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatter_and_his_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/gifts).



> I've only read two or three abo fics in my life, and a few fan wikis explaining ... stuff. Anyway everything is roughly based on those two or three fics then I just made up a bunch of stuff that suited what I wanted to write. So... yeah. If you've read other aob, throw away what you know, it doesn't matter. Just read and enjoy.

"Ok kids, time for some mandatory sex Ed."

A series of muffled giggles and groans ripped through the class. 

"We did this last year," muttered a student. 

The teacher overhead him.

"Last year you learned about the birds and the bees! Now you're 7th graders - time to move on to the wolves and the sheep."

Some whispers in the class flew around. Tezuka paid them no mind, sitting attentively as he did in every class.

"Now this actually affects only some of you, but you're all gonna learn about it cause some of your friends are gonna be in this category, and they're gonna need your understanding and help.

"As you all become full fledged teenagers, a few of you are gonna develop as alphas, and a couple of you as omegas. Only guys mind you, but ladies - don't think you're left out! If you end of dating an alpha or an omega, it's gonna affect you, promise."

"You'd know, sensei," the same troublemaker snorted. The teacher wisely ignored him.

"Only about 10 percent of the population are omegas, and about 15 percent are alphas. The rest of you are betas. There's about 1400 of you brats here at Seigaku, so over 300 of you are going to fall into these categories.

"Now I know you've all heard lots of things about alphas and omegas. So lets get some things straight right off the bat.

"Yes, omegas can bear children like women, but only if they have sex with an alpha. Yes, they can have sex - and many do - with a beta, in basically the same way. They just can't have children that way."

"Awesome, free birth control!" A guy whooped.

Tezuka hoped the specially scheduled class would end soon, so he could rejoin his fellows in the A class.

"HOWEVER you might not KNOW if you're an alpha for a few more years, so don't you dare rely on that, and remember, you still need to use a condom to prevent STDs. There's condoms in the nurses' office. Your parents all fought us on this but we gave up on trying to control you all, so here you go, free condoms. I have some at my desk too."

Throwing a bowl with tiny plastic squares on top of the desk, the teacher moved on.

"Alphas and omegas develop their unique hormones a year or so after puberty, which for some of you means some time this year. 

"If you realize you're an alpha or an omega, or if you just don't feel good, go see the nurse."

"Tell us about the periods!" The whooper kid shouted. 

The teacher's eye twitched.

"Omegas do NOT have periods, they aren't girls, they have their own unique biology. They go into heat, it's a different thing, it doesn't always happen on a schedule. 

The bell rang.

"AND REMEMBER OMEGAS CAN GET GIRLS PREGNANT TOO SO USE A CONDOM," the teacher screamed, as the kids piled out.

Tezuka didn't think a fifteen minute class prior to their regular classes was very effective as a teaching period, but if it meant he didn't have to spend more than fifteen minutes here, that was for the better. All the 7th graders had been randomly assigned a time slot.

The rest of the week passed peacefully, back on a regular schedule. For Tezuka, that meant morning tennis practice, after school tennis practice, and or student council meetings. He was vice captain and vice president, and he intended to meet the expectations of those who had selected him for those positions. He wasn't so arrogant to think he could slide in as captain and president in his 3rd year without earning it.

The Kantou tournament was right around the corner. Friday practice dragging late as they went through ranking matches. Tezuka breezed through his bracket, then went over to see how the other second years were faring. 

Oishi had been placed specifically in a slightly easier bracket, likely to make sure the doubles specialist made it through. He'd been playing well enough with one of the third years, though Tezuka thought he paired better with the noisy redhead from Fuji's class. Kikumaru had unfortunately been eliminated in Tezuka's own bracket, between him and another 3rd year regular. Tezuka hadn't agreed with the order, which was obviously designed to help the 3rd years keep their spots.

There was an upset though, over in Fuji's bracket. The small brunette had been holding back since the start of the year, when his little brother enrolled, but now that Fuji Yuuta had transferred to a boarding school, the older brother was venting his frustration out on the senpai. Tezuka was probably the only club member who had seen the lithe brunette at his best. Likely the upperclassmen thought they knew Fuji's weaknesses and who could beat him.

It was for the better, Tezuka nodded just slightly to the brunette as Fuji topped his bracket. He beat all his opponents 6 to 4. The last senpai, who'd been a regular for two years, had probably seen Fuji's previous matches and been confused as the tensai was a little faster, reached a little farther, and used a technique he hadn't revealed before.

The regulars got to celebrate their respective victories by doing extra laps. Tezuka decided to run longer, feeling unusually restless. Fuji was running extra too, he noticed, which was unusual for the tensai. Even in his last match, he'd made choices that meant he had to run more, jump more, and exert more energy than he usually did. 

Tezuka had nothing against the tensai's typical playstyle, which often did the bare minimum, even giving up more difficult points to win the game overall. It was a good way to conserve stamina, and Fuji always won. 

Tezuka assumed the tensai had lower stamina in general, but today he was being proven wrong. Fuji had run with the front of the pack, whereas he usually kept around the middle or even dropped in the back to run with a couple first years he seemed interested in. And he was still running, pacing faster than Tezuka. 

The other club members had long finished packing up the nets and many were now exiting the club room, ready to go home for the day. The days were growing longer but it was still around sunset when Tezuka decided he'd run enough. He didn't know why he felt like he had to keep moving today. It wasn't like him to feel so high off victory, especially for ranking matches. Fuji had stopped a few laps before him, having practically sprinted ahead, and Tezuka had seen the brunette panting against the fence for a while, before heading into the club room.

He headed in to find the lockers empty, everyone having long gone home. He changed out of his sweaty uniform and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around him out of habit even though no one was there. To his surprise, he heard a shower was still running when he entered the shower room. Fuji had finished over ten minutes ago, he should have been gone by now. 

Tezuka hung his towel up on the rack, next to the light brown towel with a tiny potted cactus embroidered on the bottom, that he knew was Fuji’s. The shower room had four stalls separated by tiled walls, but no curtains for privacy, which was normal. He went in the first stall, and was about to turn on the water when he heard a long, squeaking sound of skin sliding against tile. He froze, realizing something was wrong. He should have thought of it earlier, that maybe Fuji was still there because the tensai was hurt in some way.

It wasn’t just the sound, but there was a smell that had been bothering him, even in the locker rooms, that was even stronger now that he was in the shower rooms. It wasn’t a bad smell, it was… nice, really, like the smell of flowers, not like perfume but from the type you smelled when visiting a garden in full bloom. But there was something wrong about it, so he’d tried to ignore it.

Somehow, it was getting even stronger, and some part of him was urging him to move towards it, to find out what it was. Then there was Fuji, possibly injured, possibly collapsed in one of the next stalls. But why hadn’t Fuji said anything when he’d come in, if the tensai needed help? Perhaps he was unconscious. 

In that case, Tezuka needed to help him right away. Deciding to ignore the instinct to protect his teammate’s privacy, he moved toward the sound of the running shower, which he realized was the last stall, and also the source of the smell.

He found Fuji sitting there on the tile floor, the shower water hitting him on the side. But Fuji was not unconscious. Fuji was staring up at him, his blue eyes for once wide open, wet hair plastered across his neck and forehead. His legs were tucked in, his knees pressed against his chest, one of his hands disappeared between them, the other wrapped around his calves defensively. He just stared, saying nothing, his lips open slightly as he was panting, as if he was still exhausted from his run and just couldn’t cool down. 

The shower was pulled out on to maximum pressure, turned all the way on cold. Tezuka felt anything but.

They stared at each other, and Tezuka realized he was panting too. The smell was definitely coming from Fuji. Tezuka realized he’d noticed it, even before when they were changing for practice, but he hadn’t thought anything of it, focused on the ranking matches like everyone else.

Tezuka couldn’t move. Fuji, thankfully, finally did, pushing himself up against the tile wall, making that same squelching sound Tezuka heard earlier. Fuji’s legs split apart a bit when he did so, and while Tezuka as a rule didn’t stare, he couldn’t help but notice the tensai’s dick was high in the air. It wasn’t especially big, nor were balls, which meant Tezuka had a view of what was beneath that. It wasn’t like Tezuka’s own parts, which he’d taken the time to look at after their first sex ed class. There was definitely the start of a slit, followed by darkness, and running down Fuji’s legs was not just water but something vicious, like vaseline, and, Tezuka realized, a little bit of blood.

Fuji was an omega.

Tezuka didn’t know how he’d come to that conclusion, but the moment he did, he knew he was right. The teacher hadn’t told them much during their class last week, but boys talked, in the lockers, during lunch, and at this age hormones were too high for Tezuka’s glare to stop them. Omegas had another hole, one that wasn’t an asshole, or a urethra like a girl used to pee, but one that went up to a womb, very similar to a vagina. They weren’t born with it like girls, it developed later, the same as male testicals. 

Fuji had that, and Tezuka was staring at it dumbly, and Fuji was no longer leaning against the wall, but was moving toward him. Or perhaps falling was a better word, as he’d been barely a foot from the tensai, and now Fuji was grabbed onto his shoulder with one hand, while his other hand wrapped around Tezuka’s dick, which the vice captain hadn’t even realized was hard.

They stared at each other again, wide blue eyes piercing into brown, then Fuji leaned in and kissed him.

Tezuka was hot, like a volcano, ready to explode.

It wasn’t from the matches or from running. He was hot, his dick was hard, Fuji was rubbing against it, Fuji’s lips were meshed against his, and Tezuka was kissing back, then pressing forward, so it was Fuji pressed against the wall by Tezuka instead of the other way around.

Tezuka couldn’t think at that point, as lubricant sliding out of Fuji’s slit was coating Tezuka’s dick, and he knew enough from overhearing locker talk to know what to do. He pushed his knee on the inside of Fuji’s left leg, pushing the leg up and to the side, even as Fuji kissed him harder and he kissed Fuji back. Fuji’s hand was still down there, moving Tezuka’s dick so that it went along the slit, and it slipped a little then stuck into the start of a hole. Tezuka pressed in, like he was pressing into his hand at home.

“Ah,” Fuji gasped, his head knocking against the tile and eyes squeezing shut. Tezuka wasn’t inside, his manhood was stuck, pushing up against something that he could feel blocking him. He just needed to push harder, his dick decided for him. He slipped one arm under Fuji’s arm to support him, and the other under Fuji’s right leg, so both legs wrapped around him along with Fuji’s arms, and then the tensai _dropped onto him._

“Aah!” Fuji gave a short, pained yelp, followed by a series of hard, panted squeaks. The smell was overwhelming now, and Tezuka could feel his dick was fully coated in something lubricating, as he began pushing Fuji up and down with his hips. They grew into a rhythm, Tezuka thrusting in and out, both of them panting and Fuji making tiny, mewling sounds, mixed with the sounds of the shower water splashing against the tile and their skin. It was ice cold, but Tezuka was so hot it didn’t matter. Fuji was hot too, his skin was burning, it wasn’t just water but sweat dripping off him.

Fujij’s sounds got a little louder, and then the tensai suddenly squeezed him hard, both his legs and his arms, and the hole Tezuka was deep inside squeezed too. It was more than enough, and Tezuka lost it, pouring white fluid inside, thrusting a few more times to help it go deeper. The motion made Fuji’s lower body pull away from the wall, then slam back, making a pounding sound.

“Oooh,” Fuji moaned, as his muscles unclenched and he lay his head on Tezuka’s shoulders, clinging to the bigger brunette like a koala. Both their pants grew long, the sound of athlete cooling down after a match, and finally the air started to feel chilly, the water cooling them down as it hadn’t been able to before. 

Tezuka tried to lower Fuji onto the ground, but the tensai didn’t seem to want to let go, so he gave up and shut off the water while still holding him. His dick had slipped out, but he could feel it getting hard again, and now that he was starting to have proper thoughts again he didn’t think that was a good idea.

Thankfully the lithe brunette felt as light as he looked, or maybe Tezuka was just stronger now half way through their second year. He carried them over to their towels, at this point loosing his hold so Fuji had to put his legs down. The tensai was too tired at that point to keep them up on his own. 

Tezuka patted his teammate dry, once he realized Fuji was not going to do it himself, finishing off by rubbing that dripping honey brown hair. Fuji still hadn’t said a word, his breathing still heavy, but his eyes were no longer wide and twinkling, but rather drooping like he was actually going to pass out this time.

Feeling concerned, Tezuka ushered him out of the shower room, and found himself dressing Fuji after he dressed himself. He grabbed both of their bags, letting Fuji lean against him as they exited and he locked up the club room.

It was dark outside. No sign of any other students. There weren’t any clubs that would have still had practice going at that point. 

"Fuji…" Tezuka started.

"I'm fine," Fuji said, his voice a little weak, but he pushed himself up and straightened out. His lips closed and he pulled out that small smile of his. "You helped me."

"I…" 

"Thank you." 

It wasn't dismissive or polite. Fuji was genuinely thanking him. Tezuka wasn't sure for what. He didn't think helping Fuji get dressed was worth thanking him for, not after what they'd done in the shower.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, as reality started to sink in. 

They'd just had sex in the club shower room. They hadn't talked about it before, they hadn't said anything during, and from the way Fuji had straightened and was walking away from him they weren't going to now.

Once Fuji was far enough away, the smell faded and Tezuka’s mind cleared. He hadn’t even realized how foggy it has been, until the fog was gone. 

He’d stopped walking. He was just standing there in the empty school yard, wondering what he’d done.

* * *

To be continue...


	2. The easiest way to deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tezuka feels responsible for what happened the day before. Worried about Fuji, he decides to make a house call...

Tezuka could barely sleep that night.

He spent two hours laying in bed, thinking about Fuji, remembering Fuji’s smell, remembering sex with Fuji in the shower, before he finally gave in and masturbated. 

He’d had sex with one of his best friends, maybe his very best friend since Oishi was getting closer to Eiji, and he had no idea if what they’d done okay. Sex was supposed to be bad. Or good, depending on who was talking about it. Sex was what you did with your wife you were married to. Not with your best friend. Maybe your girlfriend. Not with another guy. But omegas were okay. That’s what the guys at school said, the ones who talked loudly who Tezuka ignored.

His parents never talked to him about sex, and he didn’t feel like he could talk to them now. He needed to talk to someone. Instead he fell asleep after masturbating. Then woke up hard, decided to masturbate in the shower, thought of Fuji in the shower the entire time, got into his uniform and went to practice. He had no idea what he would do when he saw Fuji.

Sex was something you did with someone you loved.

Fuji wasn’t at practice. The captain was mad, complaining the tensai shouldn’t be skipping his first practice as a regular. Eiji popped out of the locker room and said Fuji wasn’t coming, Eiji’d texted him, Fuji was sick and wouldn’t be at school either.

Confusion was replaced by worry, as Tezuka wondered if he’d done something that hurt the tensai. He’d run the evening over in his mind a thousand times now, and he kept thinking about how Fuji had been bleeding, and how when he’d first pushed inside, Fuji had screamed in pain. It hadn’t stopped him from thrusting, he’d had to keep going, at that point. Had he? He couldn’t remember, just this overwhelming need, _lust_ , and he needed to stop thinking about it because they were in the middle of practice and he could not bear the embarrassment of a tent in his pants.

He finally concluded that whether or not he was at fault, he bore responsibility as a participant, and he really, really needed to make sure Fuji was okay. Even if what happened the night before hadn’t happened, he would have been worried about the tensai.

He stopped by Class 3-6 during lunch, and asked a student to get Kikumaru for him.

“Hoi hoi, Tezuka-fukubuchou,” the redhead greeted him, but there was less bounce in his tone than when he talked to other people, and he didn’t look at Tezuka head on, his chin turned slightly to the side and his eyelids drooping into a look of suspicion.

“Kikumaru,” Tezuka nodded. They weren’t really friends, despite being best friends with the same two people, Fuji and Oishi. He couldn’t remember a time that they talked without one or the other around, so it was no wonder Kikumaru was suspicious about why Tezuka was here. "I'd like to take Fuji the class notes for today."

"Mmmm be right back," the redhead still looked suspicious as he darted back into the classroom. Tezuka waited for several minutes before Kikumaru finally reappeared, suddenly cheerful as he passed Tezuka a bag full of papers and something a little too heavy to be schoolwork. "He says it's fine! Ok see ya later," Kikumaru beamed, then skipped back to his seat.

Frowning, Tezuka wondered what had been exchanged via text then decided not to think about it. He didn't need Kikumaru's approval for anything he did.

As he stood in front of the Fuji family’s door, he thought maybe that had been a mistake.

“Tezuka-kun, welcome!” said Fuji’s mom, Yoshiko, smiling exactly like her son but with a slightly more cheery tone. “We’ve been expecting you.”

“Please come in,” said Fuji’s sister, Yumiko, next to Yoshiko in the doorway, also smiling like her brother but it was the open eyed, wide smile he gave when he said something scary.

Fuji was nowhere in sight.

_They know!_ was Tezuka’s first thought, and _Show no fear_ was his second.

“Thank you for having me,” Tezuka bowed, and presented a box of mochi he was glad he’d thought to buy on his way over. 

“How polite,” beamed Yoshiko.

“How intentional,” said Yumiko.

Tezuka forced himself not to gulp. 

“We prepared tea,” Yoshiko smiled, motioning for him to sit down in the living room. He sat seiza style, his heart sinking a little when he saw there were only three tea cups.

Yumiko brought out toothpicks and opened up the mochi. Tezuka politely sipped the tea, then frowned, wondering how on earth it was perfectly hot right at the moment he arrived.

“Tezuka-kun, do you have any siblings?” Yoshiko asked.

“. . . I’m an only child”, Tezuka answered slowly, wondering why he was suddenly being questioned. There was still no sign of the younger Fuji.

“What are your hobbies?” asked Yumiko. “Other than tennis, of course.”

“Fishing and mountain climbing.”

“Syuusuke says you’re vice-president of the student council?” Yoshiko tilted her head to the side, while popping a mochi into her mouth, the same way Fuji often did.

“. . . Yes. I was the class representative last year.” That seemed like a strange tidbit for Fuji have chosen to divulge. It wasn’t the kind of information Fuji found interesting, more the type of thing one mentioned when trying to improve another’s image.

“You’ve exchanged books with Syuusuke before, yes?” said Yumiko. “What sort of books do you usually read?”

Thirty minutes later, Tezuka had accepted that he wasn’t going to see Fuji at all that evening, and politely excused himself from the interrogation, mentioning he had practice the following morning. 

“Thanks for bringing Syuusuke’s school work,” Yumiko smiled, accepting the bag from Tezuka as he stepped out. 

“So nice to meet you, Tezuka-kun,” Yoshiko said with a matching smile, her eyes opening too to reveal burning blue orbs like her son’s. 

Tezuka bowed deeply to the women before turning around, knowing they were both still standing at the doorway staring at his back until he passed the gate, and he finally heard the door close.

He let out a breath of relief. He still felt worried about Fuji. At least he knew the two would be taking care of the middle son.

A tennis ball fell silently in front of him.

It fell almost out of the sky, but he could tell it had arched over the fence, in a perfectly aimed curve. The amazing thing was how it landed on the sidewalk, with so little spin that it didn’t roll. 

His eyes followed the trail the ball had come from backward, and saw a tennis racket waving out of the second story window of the Fuji household. Picking up the ball, he kept an eye on the tennis racket, feeling a mixture of curiosity, concern, and marvel at Fuji’s skill to make the ball drop like that. Finally a head with shoulder length hair popped out of the window to wave at him, and he wished his eyes weren’t so weak so he could better make out his teammate’s condition. But from how the racket was waving enthusiastically, he figured Fuji must have been okay.

He was about to go on his way, feeling much better with even the brief sighting, when a second tennis ball dropped in front of him, almost hitting his shoe. 

When he picked this one up, he saw the word WAIT written in sharpie along the green.

He looked back up at the window, then froze in horror as he saw Fuji crawling out of it.

A string of sheets popped out too, and Fuji waved at him for a moment then continued repelling down the side of the house, as quietly as a cat. If Tezuka weren’t terrified of the tensai falling, he might have shouted or ran over. He knew if he did anything to draw attention, one of the women would notice, and then they’d both be in trouble.

He couldn’t see the honey brunette past the wall at some point during the escapade. After several heart beating moments, Fuji’s head popped up over the fence, where he must have climbed the grape vine trellis, which Tezuka was sure had not been made to hold the weight of a person. Then he had another moment of terror as Fuji made to jump down.

How he managed to catch the falling tensai seemed to be a miracle of tennis training and Fuji’s very light weight, though he still stumbled backward as Fuji glomped him from the front, then quickly steadied on his feet. The lithe brunette giggled quietly behind his hand even as he panted, skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

Tezuka stood there dumbfounded until Fuji recovered, then grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street.

“I’m glad you’re alright,” Tezuka finally stuttered, and now that they were nearly a block away Fuji let himself laugh out loud. 

“The look on your face,” Fuji chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, anyone else would think it’s the exact same expression you always have.”

“. . . You’re not sick,” Tezuka stated. That scent was back, fogging his brain and making him warm.

“My parents wouldn’t let me leave the house,” Fuji sighed, laughter finally subsiding. “I’m sorry about earlier. They wouldn’t let me see you.” He paused, not walking or talking for a moment, then squeezed Tezuka’s hand. Tezuka squeezed it back, making Fuji smile before the tensai continued. “. . . I didn’t tell them about yesterday… they just sort of knew. And then when Eiji texted asking if you could come over, my sister took my phone and pretended to be me, telling Mom that it was the alpha and then they made these plans to ambush you and. . .” 

He stopped and stared at Tezuka, who stared back gaping.

“. . . You didn’t know you’re an alpha.”

Tezuka’s mind went blank and filled with a deluge of thoughts at the same time.

“What do you know about alphas and omegas?” Fuji tiled over to stare more closely at Tezuka’s face.

“. . . Alphas can get omegas pregnant.” That was literally all they’d learned in sex ed.

Tezuka turned to stone.

Fuji shook with laughter. “That is about all they taught us, huh,” he chuckled, far too merrily. “Don’t worry, they made me take the day after pill. I really was sick this morning, that thing is awful.” 

“. . . I . . . I wasn’t . . . I shouldn’t have. . .” 

Fuji threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

“I wanted it _too_.” Breathing against Tezuka’s skin, Fuji nuzzled into Tezuka’s nape. “Nee-san gave me a bunch of pamphlets to read. You really did save me yesterday. I didn’t know I was an omega, either, and I guess my heat started during class. I felt better when I was running, but then… once I started cooling down, I just couldn’t…”

His breath sounded so loud in Tezuka’s ears, that scent… _Fuji’s_ scent, getting stronger.

“Nee-san told me stories about her friends that are omegas. Mostly to scare me, I think, but I’m really… I’m really glad it was you who came. I’m glad you were my first.”

Slowly raising his hands, Tezuka finally returned the hug. He tried to ignore how hard he was getting, and think about Fuji’s feelings instead of his body’s wants, and his own feelings, too.

“Tezuka… are you… do you regret… are you okay with me being your first, too? Is it just…” Fuji’s voice grew quiet, his breathing too.

“Yes,” Tezuka replied honestly. “I like you.”

The confession made both of them freeze, as Tezuka realized what he had just said. 

“... It’s not just cause I’m an omega?” Fuji sounded so uncertain, so uncharacteristically _afraid_. When Tezuka didn’t respond, the tensai kept talking. “Omegas… we give off this.. smell, I guess, when we’re in heat. I can’t really smell it myself, but I can… I can smell you, being an alpha, so I guess it’s like that for you, only it’s supposed to be really… alluring. Like… alphas can do really terrible things, and there’s even been trials where alphas got off because they said the attraction was so strong they couldn’t help themselves, and…”

The tensai was shaking. 

The smell was a lot weaker, too, and Tezuka realized it was tied to Fuji’s emotions, the omega being so upset it was overcoming his own hormones. Drawing him close, Tezuka shook his head. “I think I’ve liked you for a long time.”

“...Oh.” Fuji blushed, and a moment later, the smell was in full blast, and it took all of Tezuka’s willpower not to kiss him right there. At least they weren’t dead under the street light. “I like you, too.”

As if this were a queue, a car squealed around the corner and pulled up next to them.

“Nee-san!” Fuji squeaked, as the window rolled down and a narrowed eyed Yumiko popped glared at them. “We were just talking! Tezuka came all this way to check up on me and it just wasn’t right and-”

“Both of you get in the car,” she cut him off, her voice hard as diamonds.

Both teens sat silently in the back. Fuji reached over and took Tezuka’s hand, which the bespectacled teen enjoyed but he also felt fear knowing Yumiko definitely saw it in the rear view mirror. 

After a few turns, he realized they weren’t going back to the Fuji household. Looking over at Fuji, the tensai looked helplessly back and shrugged.

They drove dead silently for at least ten minutes, which would have been the most terrifying ten minutes of Tezuka’s life if Fuji weren’t holding his hand. When the car finally pulled to a stop, Tezuka had no idea where they were, being in an unfamiliar part of the city.

“Mom doesn’t know you’re out,” Yumiko turned to face them. “There’s plenty on this card,” she shoved a tap card into Syuusuke’s hand. “I’ll be back in forty minutes, and for godsake use a condom.” 

Syuusuke said nothing, his face beat red as he pushed a bewildered Tezuka out of the car.

They were in front of a love hotel.

Tezuka only figured that out as Fuji pulled him inside, and started pressing buttons on touch screen monitor in an empty lobby, which had a neon light heart around it. 

After selecting what seemed to be the most basic room, Fuji used the tap card to pay for it, and a room key card popped out of a slot near the bottom. 

“I, I hope you’re okay with this, Tezuka.” Fuji’s hand was extra hot now, along with his red skin giving away his embarrassment. “I’m still in heat, and the pamphlet said the easiest way to deal with it is to have… be with an alpha.” He stopped for a moment to look at Tezuka. “I… only if you want to, Tezuka. Do you want to…” 

Wide blue eyes swirling with emotions looked through brown ones covered by glasses, as Tezuka nodded. He hoped it wasn’t just his alpha attraction, or whatever that tumultuous feeling in his groin was. Fuji was looking at him way too trustingly. The tensai had no idea the images that kept passing through Tezuka’s brain, of wanting to slam his teammate down right there in the lobby and repeat their moment in the shower. Only the fear from his thirty minute interrogation, in which the Fuji women had asked him everything from his favorite food to his mother’s maiden name, kept his emotions in line.

The room was as simple as it looked in the picture, with a queen sized bed and white sheets. On the dresser was a fish bowl filled with condoms, and a squeeze bottle next to it with some sort of clear gel. Everything started to get a lot more real when Fuji started stripping off his clothes, not awkwardly but like he was completely burning in them and had to get them off right away. The tensai stripping off his shirt so desperately was making Tezuka hotter, and he fumbled with his own buttons to get out of his uniform.

Fuji sat on the bed to get off his pants and socks, then rolled onto his back to pull off his boxers, his legs kicking up in the air for a moment and Tezuka could see _everything_ between those creamy, toned legs until Fuji was completely naked, and tucked into a ball in the center of the bed. “So..sorry,” the tensai panted harshly, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it with both his arms and legs. “Now that… we’re here… I just can’t hold…” His skin was flushed and Tezuka realized the sweat was not from Fuji’s escape out the window, but the omega’s hormones, which were driving him into a frenzy.

If Tezuka weren’t so nervous, he’d be in a frenzy himself. He managed to get off his pants and boxers, and almost jumped onto the bed, but Yumiko’s and his teacher’s warning about condoms echoed in his brain, and he grabbed one of the plastic squares in the fish bowl. It seemed simple enough, as he stretched the plastic over his very hard penis, and crawled onto the bed over to Fuji.

The omega had his eyes squeezed shut and was almost humping the pillow, which Tezuka struggled to pry out of the tensai’s grip. Fuji seemed to come to his senses for a moment and let go, only to grab Tezuka a second later and push them flush together. Everything was so much hotter without the ice cold water spraying on them, and Tezuka’s glasses were completely fogged up. Slender fingers plucked them off his face, and Tezuka squinted to try and focus better on blue, glimmering eyes. Fuji rubbed his fingers up and down Tezuka’s back, as the club vice captain slipped each of his arms under Fuji’s knees, pushing his legs up high and wide. He couldn’t see without his glasses even if he looked, so he went on feel, letting his plastic covered manhood rub along the well lubricated opening before slipping inside. 

“Oo, oo,” Fuji murmured as Tezuka pressed in. The hard resistance he’d felt the first time wasn’t there, and it was even more slippery and wet as whitish gel dripped from Fuji’s inside. There was no smell of blood this time at least, and Tezuka took a moment to savor the feeling of their connection before he started to move. Fuji moved with him, their bodies building into a rhythm that quickly turned frantic as Tezuka shoved in and out and Fuji rocked his hips as well. 

“Ah… ah… ah…” The sounds Fuji made on each thrust only drove Tezuka harder, and he gripped the tensai’s sides hard, his fingers digging into toned sides slick with sweat. Tezuka could feel a rush coming, and he tried to hold it back, feeling like he needed to wait for something. Finally it came, as Fuji’s body suddenly shook and clenched around him, and he could feel a splash as Fuji came onto his stomach, and Tezuka lost it too, pouring out into the condom and he collapsed down on top of Fuji.

They lay there for several minutes, gasping and panting and hot, and Tezuka realized he was getting hard again, and pulled out, having enough mind to grab the condom at it’s based and make sure it came out too. 

“. . . We still have twenty minutes,” Fuji panted. Tezuka found his glasses on the dresser and put them back on, which meant he could see Fuji perfectly. The tensai sprawled out on the bed on his back, his knees bent and legs wide apart. His small penis was hard again, and his vaginal hole was wide open and leaking more lubricant. 

Tezuka grabbed another condom.

Their second time took longer, and Fuji got a call less than a minute after they orgasmed. Tezuka was sure now that Yumiko really was an esper, and suspected Fuji had the same power as the tensai’s intuition was always terrifying whether or not it related to tennis.

“Nee-san says we have time to shower, then we have to go,” Fuji sighed as he hung up. He was flushed but satisfied, and Tezuka could tell there was something different about his smell too, something especially pleasant but thankfully less enticing. Tezuka did not want to have a hard-on his whole walk home.

They took turns, which meant Tezuka was already dressed by the time Fuji came out, hair dripping and looking rather refreshed. Strings of finger shaped bruises lined each side of Fuji’s mid back, making Tezuka feel guilty, but then Fuji smiled at Tezuka, in a different way than usual, genuinely happy and with open eyes. 

Tezuka realized he was smiling back, not enough that most people would notice, but Fuji noticed. He always seemed to know what Tezuka was feeling, even before Tezuka himself did.

They held hands as they exited the hotel.

“Did you know,” Fuji said just before opening the door to Yumiko’s car, “that when an alpha and omega decided to date each other, it’s called being bonded?”

Tezuka had plenty to think about as they drove in silence.

To his surprise, Yumiko stopped by his house first to drop him off. He couldn’t remember ever giving her his address.

Just before he got out of the car, Fuji leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Blushing, he got out of the car and looked over at Yumiko to nod to her in thanks.

She stared at him with piercing blue eyes. 

“I know everything you do,” she said, before driving away.

* * *

The end… ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Omegas 1 - hope you enjoy Omegas 2!


End file.
